To Be Loved
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Prequel to Shattered Glass. Mitchie Torres' life is anything but perfect. In fact, she could swear nothing would ever go right. Mitchie-centric. Hiatus.


**A/N: Ok, so here is the PREQUEL to Shattered Glass!! I know most of you wanted a sequel, so... I have started one! Now, here is where you guys decide what you want... I could wait until this story has been finished to post the first chap of the sequel, or I could post it now (once I finish writing the chap). What do you guys think?**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the prequel, although I'm sad there's not going to be any Smitchie.... *sigh*. I guess that will have to wait until the sequel :)**

** ~ENJOY and please review~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, yada yada yada.**

* * *

"Mom." I whined, rolling my eyes at her. My mom, Connie, stared at me, hands on her hips, and I could tell she wasn't going to back down. With a sigh, I grabbed my backpack, about ready to start out the door, before my mom's left hand reached out and clamped onto my wrist.

"Now, young lady, don't you storm out on me." She corrected, and I stopped with a sigh. So, I was annoyed with her, and she was going to remind me that she was my mother and I couldn't just walk out on her after all. "I said you could go, didn't I?" I bit my lip, glancing indescreetly towards where Alice was standing, inspecting her nails delicately.

"You were supposed to say no!" I hissed quietly, keeping my voice low so Alice wouldn't overhear our conversation. "Alice is the most popular girl in school, of course she has some evil reason for asking me to her house!"

"Maybe she just likes you, sweetheart. You are pretty cool." I glanced up at her, my eyebrows raised, and she sighed, finishing her sentence. "And I'm not saying that just because I'm your mom!" She exclaimed, and I chuckled lightly. That was, you could say, her infamous saying. Still, though, I knew she wasn't 100% truthful. After all, she _was_ my mom. Even she'd admit she was a little bit biased.

"Yeah. But if I'm not back in time for dinner, be worred. _Very _worried. I'd suggest calling the cops." I ordered, and watched her grin softly.

"Go on, have fun dear." She smiled at me, leaning forward to kiss my forehead gently. I returned the grin and waved before stepping into the living room where Alice was waiting.

"I'm ready."

"Great!" Alice exclaimed, overly ethusiastic, and I grimaced inwardly. Alice was your typical blonde Barbie, your average popular head cheerleader. She led a whole posse of other clones, marching around the school as if they owned the halls. If you hadn't known better, you might have thought that the ground they walked on was sacred from the way they acted. I definitly did not make their cut, so no wonder I was suspicious when Alice had invited me to hang out with her. Never in a million years would I qualify as cheerleading material. I wasn't a blonde bimbo. Heck, I wasn't even blonde.

I put on a huge, fake smile for Alice, who gave me a monster grin right back, and I had to fight to keep from widening my eyes... in fear. Something about this whole situation just wasn't right.

* * *

"And here we are!" Alice announced, snapping her fingers for the limo driver to pull over. He quickly obeyed, and Alice tapped her nails together, impatiently waiting as the limo driver scurried over to open the door for her. Rolling her eyes - "What took you so long?" - she slid out, motioning me to follow her. I smiled - more out of sympathy for the limo driver - or, more like grimaced, before quickly running forwards to catch up with her. Her high heels clicked against the cement before she stopped, turning around and staring back at the limo driver.

"Chad." She snapped loudly. "Hello, the door!" She waved her hand, motioning him to hurry and open the door for her. He glanced down, nodding fervently, before bolting up to the door, slamming the keys into the lock and then slowing down a little to gracefully pull the door back.

"Miss." He kept a humble smile on his face, but Alice only scoffed and pushed past him without a backwards glance, not even a thank you. Obviously her parents had never taught her any manners. They were probably too busy flying to Hawaii on their private jet to care.

"Thanks." I whispered towards Chad, who glanced uneasily at Alice's disappearing back before nodding indescreetly and motioning me in. I followed closely on Alice's heels as she skipped up the stairs two at a time, slowly letting her Prada bag fall off her shoulder.

"So, I have a few friends over, I figured we could all hang out and maybe go shopping later..." Alice informed me, leading me down the long corridor before flinging open one of the many doors to reveal a full-out game room, where a few "populars" from my school were lounging around. One looked up when Alice entered the room, and he flashed me a smile when he caught my eye. My eyes widened when I saw it was Jake McCade, the 'head jock', as I used to call him. I blushed slightly; I'd always had a crush on Jake, even though I'd been too shy to talk to him. I glanced away, lowering my eyes to the floor in embarrasment.

"Mitchie! Over here." My head shot up when Alice's voice cut into my thoughts. I smiled softly and moved over to the seat that she was motioning for me to sit on. Of course, it was right between her and Jake. Just perfect.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Alice exclaimed - how could she make all her sentences sound like she was announcing something amazing? - as she placed her hands on her knees and glanced around the small group. Ugh, how could she be so... bubbly and... well, dare I say it... _annoying_? Thankfully Alice can't read brainwaves (that thick iron lead around her head is a little too thick), so I should be safe for now. Alice's perfectly plucked eyebrows raised again in my direction, and I quickly popped a smile onto my face, trying to disguise my thoughts.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Alice suggested again, when everyone else sat quietly. This must be the drill - Alice asking a question like she actually cared about the others' opinions, and then going ahead and answering it without giving anyone else a chance to see what they wanted to do.

"Great idea!" Melissa, Alice's head side-kick (yes, I crack myself up all the time too), exclaimed entusiasically, bouncing up quickly and running over to the big flat screen TV, opening up the small compartment under it. I wanted to laugh; all these "populars" acted like Alice was their _Queen_ or something.

"Ooh, what about Tra sformers?" I piped up, only to have every head in the room turn to stare at me in amazement. "What?" I asked quietly, glancing around at the staring faces uncomfortably. They acted like I'd done something wrong. Jake leaned closer, whispering in my ear. I shuddered slightly at his breath on my cheek.

"No one ever overtalks Alice, and she _always_ picks out the movie. It's tradition." He informed me, and I smiled thankfully - well, I was a little embarrassed too, and excited at the fact that Jake McCade had finally noticed me - blushing slightly before straightening up to glance over at Alice.

"Sorry." I apologized, and she simply smiled brightly in my direction. I guess I was already forgiven. Maybe Alice wasn't as stuck up as I'd thought at first. Maybe, somewhere deep down inside, she really was a nice person. Maybe she really had feelings; compassion, kindness, love... just like the rest of us.

"No problem, it's cool." Alice replied smoothly, and I grinned happily, glad she hadn't gone all 'diva' on me."So, I was thinking we could watch _Home Fries_? My parents just bought it for me, and I haven't seen it yet." Melissa nodded quickly as she reached under to pull out the small movie case, before flipping the cd into the DVD player.

"I'll go make the popcorn." Melissa offered before turning and scurring out of the room.

* * *

One and a half hours later, Alice sighed loudly as Melissa pushed the DVD out of the player.

"Boring!" She announced dramatically, and I glanced up at her, quickly hiding the fact I'd been smiling. I'd actually thought it had been pretty funny. But I couldn't let Alice know that now.

"Yeah... psh, totally." I agreed, and Alice smiled encouragingly at me. I guess she approved of me.

"You know, Mitchie? I actually think you might be worthy of joining our group." My eyes widened, her announcement catching me totally off guard. I perked up, my grin growing wider as I stared back at her in shock.

"Really?" I asked hopefully - as much as I'd despised Alice at first, once you got to know her, she was kind of cool. She wasn't as diva-ish as I'd first thought. Alice nodded; I guess I wasn't dreaming after all.

"Yup. And there's only one thing you have to do to join our group." Alice continued, and I nodded. Whatever it was, I could do it, I was sure. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake stand up, but instead of wondering what he was doing, I pushed it to the back of my mind and focused on Alice. "You have to kiss Jake."

Silence. I was barely even breathing. _That_ was their rule? Kiss my long time crush, and I was in. Well, heck, what was I waiting for? I spun around, glancing shyly at Jake, before leaning in...

Something cold rushed down over my head, and I pulled back, gasping. Someone had dumped ice cold water onto me, and I shook my wet hair in confusion, trying to figure out what had just happened, until I looked back at Jake to see an empty cup in his hand. Everyone was laughing as I stood there soaking wet, letting it dawn on me that this was all a set up. Jake didn't really like me. Alice didn't really approve. They never thought I'd be worthy of their group. It was all a sick, mean joke that I was stupid enough to fall for.

"You'll _never_ be worthy of us, Mitchie. You'll never be worthy of _anything_."

Tears filled my eyes, and I turned, running out of the room. The tears were blurring my vision, but somehow I made it down the stairs and out of the house, running down the sidewalk, until I collapsed under a bush, crying my eyes out. Why did it always have to be like this? Why weren't things just easy? I pulled my cell phone out of my jean pocket, quickly dialling my mom's number.

"Mom?" I asked the minute she answered.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, sounding panicky. I knew that she knew that I was crying.

"Can you just come pick me up?" I questioned, trying desperately to stop the tears from falling. Alice wasn't worth my time; Jake wasn't worth my tears.

"Of course honey. Where are you at?" I glanced up, reading the street sign above my head, before responding.

"Sonny Ave." I replied before I hung up, burying my head in my hands and crying my eyes out. But I guess this was just a little thing called Life.


End file.
